1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a decoration to an article whereby the decoration is arranged on the surface of a liquid and extended and/or condensed according to the shape of the article prior to the article being immersed into the liquid to transfer the decoration onto the article.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,057, corresponding to German Patent No. DE-A-25 34 640, describes a method and apparatus for applying a decoration to an article using hydrostatic pressure. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference. However, this patent neither teaches nor suggests extending or condensing the decoration so that it better conforms to the shape of the article prior to transferring the decoration to the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,246 describes a transfer printing technique in which the film with the decoration to be transferred is not placed upon a layer of water but instead is placed upon a layer of granules of such fine grains that the decoration and the supporting granules conform to the curved surface of the article, thereby enhancing the contact of the decoration against the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,866 describes a transfer printing technique in which the film with the decoration to be transferred is placed upon a deformable layer of pins which can be adapted to the shape of the article, thereby enhancing the contact of the decoration against the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,571 describes a transfer printing technique in which the article to receive a decoration is immersed in a specific way into a flowing liquid with the decoration floating thereupon. The article is presented to the decoration in a continuous movement in the general direction of the liquid flow along a downward path oblique to the surface of the liquid and then along an upward path oblique to the surface of the liquid to provide contact between the decoration and the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,239 describes another transfer printing technique in which the decoration is prepared before the transfer by a solvent in order that it detaches itself more easily from the supporting film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,881, corresponding to DE-A-32 19 992, describes a transfer printing technique in which the decoration is supported on a layer of a special film made of a hydrophilic, deformable layer which can swell by absorption of water, and a further layer which is placed over the hydrophilic layer and is varyingly permeable to water so that the hydrophilic layer expands to a greater or lesser extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,829 describes another transfer printing technique in which boric acid or a salt thereof is added to a PVA film supporting the decoration on the liquid or to the water on which the decoration floats in order to promote the transfer process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,650 also describes a transfer printing technique utilizing the addition of a solvent in order to make the detachment of the decoration from the supporting film easier.
The decoration (also referred to as printing pattern) on a film which supports the decoration is applied to a water surface and is extended (stretched) and/or condensed (compressed) there. For this extending or condensing of the floating supporting film with decoration, the prior art discloses air blowers which are arranged above the film with decoration in order to use an air flow to extend and/or condense the decoration with the film, i.e., extend it in specific directions according to the shape of the article to be printed and, if appropriate, condense it in other directions.
An object of the invention is to develop a method and apparatus for transferring a decoration to an article in such a way that the decoration may be shaped before the decoration is transferred to the article so the decoration better conforms to the article even when the article has a complicated three-dimensional shape.